


Approach Shot

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blowjobs, Bouncing, Cum drinking, Doggy Style, Doomed, Dual Masturbation, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, In Poor Taste Buds, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squeezing, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, s3ep6, s4ep26, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: I'm FtM, so I wanted to make this reader insert fic as gender inclusive as possible. The second chapter is the same, but is for male/MtF trans people.





	1. Chapter 1

Left alone on the sofa, Brian continuously complained about the spreading spikes of pain even when the next person came in to stand on the wooden platform, falling from the piece of furniture onto the floor with a loud thud. Stunned by the sudden spill, he laid in a slight daze before standing on unsure feet with a measuring tape in hand as if playing the part would make the additional presence forget about his slightly drunken stupor. How he managed to get through such a daunting challenge would never be truly known, but you admired his tenacity.

Upon returning to the leather sofa after his turn ended, you decided that company was needed since you knew that under a gruff exterior was a cuddle bug who could not sleep alone. Gently, you lay on top of him as everyone else busied took a break, planting a firm kiss to an exposed Adam’s apple.

“Mm, (Y/n), I didn’t think you wanted anyone to see us like this?”

“The guys know, so what’s there to lose?”

“Your job if the production team finds out.”

“Worth it. Ya know I can’t resist my boyfriend for long.”

Grunting in agreement, a slight smirk pulled back his lips to let out a soft groan once you start to grind down on him, thick calloused hands wrapping around slender hips to keep you in place. He gives a challenging look that you can’t help but take at face value, pressing down harder to meet a growing erection beneath your lap when another soft moan is let out.

“Oh, (Y/n), you drive me wild…”

“Stroking my ego, aren’t you, Mr. Quinn?”

“Damn babe, you know what that does to me!”

“Why do you think I used it?” you smirk with confidence, watching as a finger teases at your belt before sliding pants off to reveal a pair of satin underwear that were already stained with a dark spot. Intrigued, Q began to rub a fingertip against the stain before teasing at a small ribbon in front as the article was peeled away in order to trace a circle around your lips, “Someone’s feeling a little frisky, eh?”

“Almost as frisky as you are, my love.”

“Prove it then.” 

“With pleasure.”

While you busy with removing dark jeans, he begins to put up a distraction as two digits slipped inside you to rub at the silky smooth walls, his touches barely able to be felt even though your vagina was cupped in his hand. Shoving apart a knitted crotch hole in plaid boxers, he gets into position as you give a few gentle strokes to the hardened member before sinking down onto the sensitive shaft as you straddle his lap after tying a discarded jacket around your waist in case someone unexpectedly entered the room.

“Taking extra measures to protect me? How sweet.” 

“I have to protect my girl/boy, don’t I?’

“I suppose so,” you relent with a fake pout that he kisses away, a thumb swirling at a covered nipple to tease out another whine from your mouth when motion stopped suddenly for no reason until you notice him looking upward at someone.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Sal stated in an apologetic tone, a light blush coloring olive cheeks the moment he glances in your direction, which causes your heart to flutter for a moment despite already being in a committed relationship.

“Not at all,” Q responds, too polite to tell his friend to amscray even though the younger man had unknowingly walked in on you both, “What’s goin’ on?”

Barely paying attention to the conversation, you feel the rumble of your partner’s voice under flattened palms that makes tightened walls twitch unexpectedly when a slight squeeze was given to the hardened cock still inside you, a loud moan interrupting their conversation as the newly added presence looked down in confusion. Impatiently moving your hips up and down in a steady rhythm, you forget about being subtle even as emerald green eyes watch without any intent of adverting his gaze, your lashes half-lidded in lust as you catch a glimpse of tenting fabric.

“I-I should probably get goin’…”

“Sal, buddy?” you say as Q begins to move steadily inside of you, gasping as the tip of his cock rubs in just the right way, “Get yourself off to us, I wanna see you cum.” 

Timidly, he looks at your boyfriend for confirmation when a simple nod gave the answer you were both wanting; he leaves for only an instant to lock the door in place to prevent privacy from being invaded before coming back with less clothing as a chubby cock bounced against a thick thigh, bringing over an unoccupied chair to sit a few feet from the couch. Gentle gasps punctuating the air alerted you to when he joined in, lifting up and lowering back down in time with his breathing when one palm leaves the hairy chest from underneath to smack against the naked lap that caused extra skin to jiggle in response when you caught one of his canine teeth bite down on a plump bottom lip. 

“Wanna hear those pretty moans of yours.” 

“Yes ma’am/sir, whatever you want.” 

“That’s a good boy, mm… If you behave, I bet Bri will let you eat me out.”

“I’ll be a good boy then.”

“You better be, you want to taste our mixture, don’t you?” 

“More than anything…” Salvatore whimpered, pumping his perky penis impatiently as a thumb swiped over his leaking tip, lids halfway closed as he continues to watch.

Speeding up slightly as you feel Brian begin to quicken in pace, the hand still on the other’s thigh starts to wander down to meet a curled fist when it loosens a little to allow fingers to twine together in assistance of achieving pleasure. It does not take much longer for Sal to start shaking with a desperate need to release, your hips turning toward him while the older one continues to thrust without so much as a second thought so you are able to drape your body over to him and catch the head of his cock in your mouth just as a spurt of white came out. Savoring the sweet taste of his seed, you continue to milk him until every last drop was sucked out, a thin trail of spit keeping you connected when you let the slippery shaft go as your mouth widens into an oval. 

Releasing in time with Brian, the two of you reach the peak of an intense wave of heat that washes away every last grain of sand; you lay against a heaving stomach, cheek flat against a tuft of chest hair as your eyes lock with forest green irises. Watching helplessly as he leaned forward, Salvatore hesitated when he reached your parted lips, changing course to place a soft smooch to your jawline instead. 

“(Y/n), shall we reward our friend?”

“I think he’s earned it.” you agree with a tired nod, clenching your legs together to keep as much of the mixed fluids inside as possible when you and the younger man trade places, sitting on the chair’s edge as his tongue timidly lapped at your opening.

Wrapping your ankles around a bent neck, your head tilts back as short stubble scratches against soft skin. Moaning louder once the man burrowed further inside, you let out an extra squirt of cum that gets vacuumed up just as soon as it sprays against his lips, his sultry voice vibrating against you, “Oh (Y/n), oh Q…” 

“That’s right, baby, drink up.” you praise, fingernails scratching against his scalp as short strands were pulled at playfully.

“Careful miss/mister, or I may have to put those fingers to work again.”

“Without a break?”

“Eh, you got me there… I may be many things, but I’m not the kind of guy to deprive someone of sleep.”

“Such a gentleman. Take notes, Bri.”

“Not my fault that I wanna have as much time with my girl/boy as I want,” he defends, propping up on an elbow to watch Salvatore continue to lick you clean while a yawn was uttered.

“Could they be our girl/boy?”

Agreeing after a moment of hesitation, you give a nod of acceptance before being pulled into his arms as you’re escorted back onto the leather cushions, sandwiched between both boys as body heat caresses you protectively. Sleep is fought against for the longest time, but ultimately sleep claims each of you one at a time, three pairs of lungs taking in oxygen at a slower rate that lulled each into a dreamless nap. 

Months later, you continue to see both men whether it was together or one at a time whenever there was a minute to spare; it was not long before the two friends were intimate with each other when it is mutually agreed upon that the relationship you have with Brian would now include the younger man, yet no one else was aware of this upgrade.  
Watching from the sidelines as each of the four jokers took turns pretending to be tennis instructors, you stride up to Brian to give him an encouraging kiss as you wait for the other to return from a trip to the bathroom. Upon returning, Sal checked to make sure that the other two were preoccupied before lifting up the flap to go back onto the court. 

“Better grab a racket, Sally, I think our dirty boy/girl needs a spanking.” 

“Who me?” you ask coyly, trying your hardest to act innocent even though this stunt had been your idea after it had been suggested that Murr and his pretend client play a game of strip tennis. 

“Mhm, we’ve got a bad boy/girl who needs to learn a lesson.”

“Don’t worry, Bri, I’ll make sure to leave a lasting impression. If (Y/n) doesn’t mind me getting a little rough, that is.” 

“If it’s anything like the time you handcuffed me to the bedframe and fucked me open with a vibrator then this’ll be a piece of cake.”

“I’ll have what they’re having…” Brian groaned, his shorts riding up as a hidden erection sprang up into full view, smirking softly as he watches a tongue lap hungrily against your bottom lip, “(Y/n), I think Sal should get to claim you this time around.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, I still haven’t felt him stretch me open.”

“Well, that’s ending today,” the younger one piped up, hand wrapped around a padded handle while the other rubbed at the front of his trousers, “Too bad that talented tongue of yours won’t be on me though…”

“You’ve had their mouth on you more times than I can count, it’s my turn!” 

Laughing lightly at the pretend argument kisses are exchanged between everyone before you strip down to nothing but a plain white shirt as your bare knees dig into the fake grass underneath. Rocking back and forth to hump empty air, a loud gasp gets caught in your throat when diagonally crossed wires hit into an exposed buttock without warning. Fingers curling into the green carpet, you stay steady as Salvatore wastes no time at all with lining up and sinking inside, the racket continuing to leave whelps. 

“Shit, I could get off to this sight alone…”

“You better not waste that cum, get your ass over here!”

“Mm… Love when you get demanding, baby.” Q whines, walking over with a slight bounce in his step before stopping a few inches in front of your face.

Lifting up into a crouch, you pause only for a moment to appreciate a new angle at which you are getting pummeled, your skilled fingers hooking into the hem of each leg as the pair of shorts slid off easily, his cock dangling out of reach as it laid against his stomach. Determination fills you with enough energy to capture the thickened member, pulling it into the warm depths of your mouth when a mushroomed head started rubbing into the inside of your cheek before it was hollowed out to add suction.

“Uh, (Y/n), you always know how to spice things up, oh f-fuck…”

“You’re one to talk,” Sal teased, abandoning the racket so he can grab your hips as his thrusts start to deepen, “I’ll be sure to give you the same treatment when I finish with them.”

“Mm… I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Snorting out a chortle, the two were already beginning to tire after running around on the court for twenty minutes each, but you were not giving up that easily. Caught up in a moment of uncontrollable ecstasy, you sink further down onto Salvatore’s cock as your ass presses firmly against his rocking hips; they’re suspicious of your motives, reading your body language as the older man begins to give short, shaky shoves into your mouth until the tip drags against the rim of your esophagus. 

“Sneaky little devil…” Q mutters before gasping for air, sweat dripping down a bearded cheek in steady streams, “Don’t think we’re going to last much longer than they are. Whatdya think, Sally boy?”

“Seeing as how spunky they are today, I agree.” 

“Can you feel how close we are, (Y/n)? Bet both of us will come undone at the same second, we’ll overflow all your senses.” 

Your voice vibrates against a thick shaft in answer, tongue wrapping around his dick to pull it further inside until a heavily filled set of balls rested against your chin, not giving in without a fight. Lashes fluttering to a close, you concentrate on them beating against both openings in a steadily set pace when a flicker of static sets off deep within your soul. Grunting with need, your teeth clamp delicately around the sensitive skin as it begins to pulsate before a long release was let loose down your inviting throat, the younger one not far behind as his seed claims you from behind in time with your clear cum that came pouring out.

“How’d they feel against you, babe?” Brian asked, watching the other reluctantly slide out before doing the same, stroking your cheek delicately as he bent down to give a long, slow kiss in return for how well you sucked him off.

“Fit like a glove.”

“That’s surprising considering how many times he’s been between my legs…” you retort, sticking your tongue out teasingly once the older one offers his weight for support since your knees are still shaky from being bent in the same position for so long.

“Well, guess I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re getting there,” you reassure, kissing Sal with a light nibble to his mouth just the way he liked, “How about you watch as I sit on Bri’s face?”

“Say anything you want about our relationship, but it’s definitely not par for the course.”


	2. Chapter 2

Left alone on the sofa, Brian continuously complained about the spreading spikes of pain even when the next person came in to stand on the wooden platform, falling from the piece of furniture onto the floor with a loud thud. Stunned by the sudden spill, he laid in a slight daze before standing on unsure feet with a measuring tape in hand as if playing the part would make the additional presence forget about his slightly drunken stupor. How he managed to get through such a daunting challenge would never be truly known, but you admired his tenacity.

Upon returning to the leather sofa after his turn ended, you decided that company was needed since you knew that under a gruff exterior was a cuddle bug who could not sleep alone. Gently, you lay on top of him as everyone else busied took a break, planting a firm kiss to an exposed Adam’s apple.

“Mm, (Y/n), I didn’t think you wanted anyone to see us like this?”

“The guys know, so what’s there to lose?”

“Your job if the production team finds out.”

“Worth it. Ya know I can’t resist my boyfriend for long.”

Grunting in agreement, a slight smirk pulled back his lips to let out a soft groan once you start to grind down on him, thick calloused hands wrapping around slender hips to keep you in place. He gives a challenging look that you can’t help but take at face value, pressing down harder to meet a growing erection beneath your lap when another soft moan is let out.

“Oh, (Y/n), you drive me wild…”

“Stroking my ego, aren’t you, Mr. Quinn?”

“Damn babe, you know what that does to me!”

“Why do you think I used it?” you smirk with confidence, watching as a finger teases at your belt before sliding pants off to reveal a pair of satin underwear that were already stained with a dark spot. Intrigued, Q began to rub a fingertip against the stain before teasing at a small ribbon in front as the article was peeled away in order to trace a circle around your lips, “Someone’s feeling a little frisky, eh?”

“Almost as frisky as you are, my love.”

“Prove it then.” 

“With pleasure.”

While you busy with removing dark jeans, he begins to put up a distraction as two digits slipped inside you to rub at the silky smooth walls, his touches barely able to be felt even though your sphincter was cupped in his hand. Shoving apart a knitted crotch hole in plaid boxers, he gets into position as you give a few gentle strokes to the hardened member before sinking down onto the sensitive shaft as you straddle his lap after tying a discarded jacket around your waist in case someone unexpectedly entered the room.

“Taking extra measures to protect me? How sweet.” 

“I have to protect my girl/boy, don’t I?’

“I suppose so,” you relent with a fake pout that he kisses away, a thumb swirling at a covered nipple to tease out another whine from your mouth when motion stopped suddenly for no reason until you notice him looking upward at someone.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Sal stated in an apologetic tone, a light blush coloring olive cheeks the moment he glances in your direction, which causes your heart to flutter for a moment despite already being in a committed relationship.

“Not at all,” Q responds, too polite to tell his friend to amscray even though the younger man had unknowingly walked in on you both, “What’s goin’ on?”

Barely paying attention to the conversation, you feel the rumble of your partner’s voice under flattened palms that makes tightened walls twitch unexpectedly when a slight squeeze was given to the hardened cock still inside you, a loud moan interrupting their conversation as the newly added presence looked down in confusion. Impatiently moving your hips up and down in a steady rhythm, you forget about being subtle even as emerald green eyes watch without any intent of adverting his gaze, your lashes half-lidded in lust as you catch a glimpse of tenting fabric.

“I-I should probably get goin’…”

“Sal, buddy?” you say as Q begins to move steadily inside of you, gasping as the tip of his cock rubs in just the right way, “Get yourself off to us, I wanna see you cum.” 

Timidly, he looks at your boyfriend for confirmation when a simple nod gave the answer you were both wanting; he leaves for only an instant to lock the door in place to prevent privacy from being invaded before coming back with less clothing as a chubby cock bounced against a thick thigh, bringing over an unoccupied chair to sit a few feet from the couch. Gentle gasps punctuating the air alerted you to when he joined in, lifting up and lowering back down in time with his breathing when one palm leaves the hairy chest from underneath to smack against the naked lap that caused extra skin to jiggle in response when you caught one of his canine teeth bite down on a plump bottom lip. 

“Wanna hear those pretty moans of yours.” 

“Yes ma’am/sir, whatever you want.” 

“That’s a good boy, mm… If you behave, I bet Bri will let you eat me out.”

“I’ll be a good boy then.”

“You better be, you want to taste our mixture, don’t you?” 

“More than anything…” Salvatore whimpered, pumping his perky penis impatiently as a thumb swiped over his leaking tip, lids halfway closed as he continues to watch.

Speeding up slightly as you feel Brian begin to quicken in pace, the hand still on the other’s thigh starts to wander down to meet a curled fist when it loosens a little to allow fingers to twine together in assistance of achieving pleasure. It does not take much longer for Sal to start shaking with a desperate need to release, your hips turning toward him while the older one continues to thrust without so much as a second thought so you are able to drape your body over to him and catch the head of his cock in your mouth just as a spurt of white came out. Savoring the sweet taste of his seed, you continue to milk him until every last drop was sucked out, a thin trail of spit keeping you connected when you let the slippery shaft go as your mouth widens into an oval. 

Releasing in time with Brian, the two of you reach the peak of an intense wave of heat that washes away every last grain of sand; you lay against a heaving stomach, cheek flat against a tuft of chest hair as your eyes lock with forest green irises. Watching helplessly as he leaned forward, Salvatore hesitated when he reached your parted lips, changing course to place a soft smooch to your jawline instead. 

“(Y/n), shall we reward our friend?”

“I think he’s earned it.” you agree with a tired nod, clenching your legs together to keep as much of the mixed fluids inside as possible when you and the younger man trade places, sitting on the chair’s edge as his tongue timidly lapped at your opening.

Wrapping your ankles around a bent neck, your head tilts back as short stubble scratches against soft skin. Moaning louder once the man burrowed further inside, you let out an extra squirt of cum that gets vacuumed up just as soon as it sprays out, his sultry voice vibrating against you, “Oh (Y/n), oh Q…” 

“That’s right, baby, drink up.” you praise, fingernails scratching against his scalp as short strands were pulled at playfully.

“Careful miss/mister, or I may have to put those fingers to work again.”

“Without a break?”

“Eh, you got me there… I may be many things, but I’m not the kind of guy to deprive someone of sleep.”

“Such a gentleman. Take notes, Bri.”

“Not my fault that I wanna have as much time with my girl/boy as I want,” he defends, propping up on an elbow to watch Salvatore continue to lick you clean while a yawn was uttered.

“Could they be our girl/boy?”

Agreeing after a moment of hesitation, you give a nod of acceptance before being pulled into his arms as you’re escorted back onto the leather cushions, sandwiched between both boys as body heat caresses you protectively. Sleep is fought against for the longest time, but ultimately sleep claims each of you one at a time, three pairs of lungs taking in oxygen at a slower rate that lulled each into a dreamless nap. 

Months later, you continue to see both men whether it was together or one at a time whenever there was a minute to spare; it was not long before the two friends were intimate with each other when it is mutually agreed upon that the relationship you have with Brian would now include the younger man, yet no one else was aware of this upgrade.  
Watching from the sidelines as each of the four jokers took turns pretending to be tennis instructors, you stride up to Brian to give him an encouraging kiss as you wait for the other to return from a trip to the bathroom. Upon returning, Sal checked to make sure that the other two were preoccupied before lifting up the flap to go back onto the court. 

“Better grab a racket, Sally, I think our dirty boy/girl needs a spanking.” 

“Who me?” you ask coyly, trying your hardest to act innocent even though this stunt had been your idea after it had been suggested that Murr and his pretend client play a game of strip tennis. 

“Mhm, we’ve got a bad boy/girl who needs to learn a lesson.”

“Don’t worry, Bri, I’ll make sure to leave a lasting impression. If (Y/n) doesn’t mind me getting a little rough, that is.” 

“If it’s anything like the time you handcuffed me to the bedframe and fucked me open with a vibrator then this’ll be a piece of cake.”

“I’ll have what they’re having…” Brian groaned, his shorts riding up as a hidden erection sprang up into full view, smirking softly as he watches a tongue lap hungrily against your bottom lip, “(Y/n), I think Sal should get to claim you this time around.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, I still haven’t felt him stretch me open.”

“Well, that’s ending today,” the younger one piped up, hand wrapped around a padded handle while the other rubbed at the front of his trousers, “Too bad that talented tongue of yours won’t be on me though…”

“You’ve had their mouth on you more times than I can count, it’s my turn!” 

Laughing lightly at the pretend argument kisses are exchanged between everyone before you strip down to nothing but a plain white shirt as your bare knees dig into the fake grass underneath. Rocking back and forth to hump empty air, a loud gasp gets caught in your throat when diagonally crossed wires hit into an exposed buttock without warning. Fingers curling into the green carpet, you stay steady as Salvatore wastes no time at all with lining up and sinking inside, the racket continuing to leave whelps. 

“Shit, I could get off to this sight alone…”

“You better not waste that cum, get your ass over here!”

“Mm… Love when you get demanding, baby.” Q whines, walking over with a slight bounce in his step before stopping a few inches in front of your face.

Lifting up into a crouch, you pause only for a moment to appreciate a new angle at which you are getting pummeled, your skilled fingers hooking into the hem of each leg as the pair of shorts slid off easily, his cock dangling out of reach as it laid against his stomach. Determination fills you with enough energy to capture the thickened member, pulling it into the warm depths of your mouth when a mushroomed head started rubbing into the inside of your cheek before it was hollowed out to add suction.

“Uh, (Y/n), you always know how to spice things up, oh f-fuck…”

“You’re one to talk,” Sal teased, abandoning the racket so he can grab your hips as his thrusts start to deepen, “I’ll be sure to give you the same treatment when I finish with them.”

“Mm… I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Snorting out a chortle, the two were already beginning to tire after running around on the court for twenty minutes each, but you were not giving up that easily. Caught up in a moment of uncontrollable ecstasy, you sink further down onto Salvatore’s cock as your ass presses firmly against his rocking hips; they’re suspicious of your motives, reading your body language as the older man begins to give short, shaky shoves into your mouth until the tip drags against the rim of your esophagus. 

“Sneaky little devil…” Q mutters before gasping for air, sweat dripping down a bearded cheek in steady streams, “Don’t think we’re going to last much longer than they are. Whatdya think, Sally boy?”

“Seeing as how spunky they are today, I agree.” 

“Can you feel how close we are, (Y/n)? Bet both of us will come undone at the same second, we’ll overflow all your senses.” 

Your voice vibrates against a thick shaft in answer, tongue wrapping around his dick to pull it further inside until a heavily filled set of balls rested against your chin, not giving in without a fight. Lashes fluttering to a close, you concentrate on them beating against both openings in a steadily set pace when a flicker of static sets off deep within your soul. Grunting with need, your teeth clamp delicately around the sensitive skin as it begins to pulsate before a long release was let loose down your inviting throat, the younger one not far behind as his seed claims you from behind in time with your clear cum that came pouring out.

“How’d they feel against you, babe?” Brian asked, watching the other reluctantly slide out before doing the same, stroking your cheek delicately as he bent down to give a long, slow kiss in return for how well you sucked him off.

“Fit like a glove.”

“That’s surprising considering how many times he’s been between my legs…” you retort, sticking your tongue out teasingly once the older one offers his weight for support since your knees are still shaky from being bent in the same position for so long.

“Well, guess I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re getting there,” you reassure, kissing Sal with a light nibble to his mouth just the way he liked, “How about you watch as I sit on Bri’s face?”

“Say anything you want about our relationship, but it’s definitely not par for the course.”


End file.
